A steering wheel lock which blocks the steering is a common and efficient device to prevent unauthorized use of a motor vehicle. The known steering wheel locks are mechanical devices attached to the steering column and secure the steering wheel.
These known devices have a number of disadvantages in spite of their effectiveness. They are not self-positioning and a turning of the wheel is necessary to lock the steering. The release of the steering lock generally requires considerable effort. The steering lock is easily accessible when the vechicle is open. The position of the steering wheel lock on the steering column is not favorable as concerns comfort, safety, appearance and even legal regulations.